Their Quest - Protecting Harry
by xxheresxtoxusxx
Summary: James had a sister, Evelia, or Evie for short. The night James and Lily died, Albus Dumbledore asked her to join Severus on a dangerous mission where they fell in love. After Harry finally defeated Voldemort the truth is revealed.
1. Chapter 1 - That Horrible Night

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter plot line/characters/anything except my own characters. Story is set during the Deathly Hallows book and some of the scenes are very similar to the real book._

Chapter 1 –

How much longer will we have to keep up this pretense? The days continue to drag on, sixteen long years since that night, the night that changed our lives forever.

Severus still has not arrived. It's been nearly three hours since the dark lord summoned us here to Malfoy manor. This place gives me the chills; it reeks of dark magic and evil, not to mention the horrific paintings and sculptures of wizards putting muggles in their "rightful place." It's ridiculous; to think magical blood makes you superior to all. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy shooting me dirty looks. I clear my mind and compose my features; I know there are some here who still question my allegiance to the "cause". If only they knew.

Panicked thoughts consume me. Where is he? Is he dead? Have they figured him out? No, surely they can't have. After he killed Dumbledore a month ago, how can anyone question where he stands? Footsteps in the hallway, I whip my head automatically to the opening door. Oh, Thank God! He's here, most of the panic and worry leaves me instantly. Some still lingers though, that part always hoping and praying Harry is successful, that he's still alive. But, he must be alive; because, if he weren't Voldemort would know, and he would not be sitting next to me so mellow.

"Severus, glad you could finally make it," snapped Voldemort, "you know I don't like to be kept waiting!" His voice lowered, "Anyways we have important business to discuss, take a seat here, next to me."

I stood and looked at Bellatrix who pretended not to be listening.

The dark lord stared at her for a moment, and then screamed "Bella? MOVE!"

The room jumped simultaneously at this outburst and turned to look at Bellatrix Lestrange. She snorted, then finally got up and moved down a seat. Severus sat down and shot me a worried glance. Oh no, I know that look, something is wrong. He grasped my hand as he sat down, squeezed it once, and abruptly let go.

Voldemort turned to Severus hastily, "Any news?"

"My lord, it is to happen Saturday next at nightfa…."

He was cut off and someone stood and shouted, "I've heard differently my lord."

I didn't even bother to see who it was, it was always like this, constantly distrusting each other and arguing. I tried to drown it all out; if there were anything important I would be filled in later by Severus. I shot him a sideways glance and my mind slipped into the past, back to that night.

_I was seventeen and just recently out of Hogwarts. Dumbledore had moved James, Lily, and their young son Harry to a secret location in Godric's Hollow to keep them hidden from Lord Voldemort, who wanted Harry, dead. I was living all by myself in our deceased parents' home. It was late at night, and I was sitting in the living room of the big empty house, engrossed in a book when a loud pop sounded on the back porch, followed by a series of loud banging on the door. "I'm coming!" I yelled impatiently. Who could it be at this time of night? Nyx, my owl, flew from her perch and landed on my shoulder startling me. I reached the door and peered through the window to see who it was, then hastily threw the door open. It was Severus, I had never seen him so pale and fragile looking, as though he might break if touched._

"Severus, what are...?"_ I reached to grab his hand._

_He shook it off and interrupted me,_ "He knows! The dark lord found out their location and is headed there now."

"Oh God, we have to do something, let's go!"_ I screamed while trying to push past him to get outside.. _

"Evie," he sounded defeated, " it's too late, and there is nothing we can do for them now."

I don't believe you! We have to try!" I screamed at him, tears streamed down my face and he lifted his head and looked right into my eyes knowing what I was about to do. He grabbed my arm to try and stop me as I dissaparated. The street in Godric's Hollow was cold and deserted. I looked at Severus who had been dragged here with me, glad to see he hadn't been splinched. Behind him, smoke was rising in a big dark cloud and I took off running. When I reached the house I saw a good portion of it had been reduced to rubble. Just through the door a body was laying motionless on the ground.

"Oh James," I whispered and then ran to his side. I closed his eyes and laid my hand on the broken body of my brother and wept, realizing Severus was right, we had been too late. Then, very faintly, I heard a cry come from upstairs. I immediately stood and took off toward the sound, I did not realize Severus had approached until he pushed past me and ran up the stairs. We raced in to find Lily's body unmoving on the floor; but Harry, still alive, was in his crib staring down at his mother's limp form. I scooped him up in my arms and held him tight.

"Thank God," I repeated over and over.

"But where is the dark lord? Surely he must be here if the boy is still alive" Severus spoke, quickly letting go of Lily's hand and drawing his wand. I looked at him and quickly reached down to pick mine up from where I had dropped it in my rush to get Harry. **CRACK!** A loud pop sounded and Severus protectively jumped in front of us. It was Albus Dumbledore; looking distraught.

He glanced down where Lily's body lay. "James?" he asked us, as though he already knew the answer.

"Dead," Severus replied, lowering his ward.

"Come downstairs, quickly," Dumbledore said and swept from the room. Severus shot me a defeated look and turned to follow. I squeezed Harry again as we departed from the room, shooting one last glance to my dead sister-in-law.

We followed Dumbledore into the living room where Rubeus Hagrid stood waiting quietly. Dumbledore spoke, "The dark lord is no more, there is not much time to explain right now, just know that for whatever reason he will not be a threat to Harry or any of us for the time being. I want you two to meet me in my office at Hogwarts. I have an important task to complete with Hagrid and then I shall return."

Severus and I nodded and turned to the leave the house. "Evelia," Dumbledore said quietly, and I looked back at him, "Please leave the boy, Hagrid and I will look after him."

I was stunned and confused. "Leave him?" I retorted, "I am his aunt, the only family he has got left. Surely, I will be taking care of him from now on. Especially with the dark lord gone now."

"You are not the only family he has left. You must trust me on this, I will explain it all when I meet you at Hogwarts."

I stood in disbelief for a few moments. What was he thinking? To leave Harry with muggles that hated everything about our world, how would they be better than I to take care of him?

As if reading my very thoughts he spoke, "Evie, have I ever led you astray before? Please trust that this is the best and safest thing for him."

I looked into his eyes, knowing he was right, he had never led us astray, he had a plan and I knew whatever it was it was for the best. Reluctantly, knowing for some reason I would not be seeing him for a very long time, I gave him another hug and kiss.

"I love you Harry, I will see you again." Hagrid stood there with arms open and I handed Harry over very carefully, he just looked at me, with out a peep. Then Severus grabbed my hand and led me out of the door.

Dumbledore arrived very shortly after we had and immediately pulled out some firewhisky. He handed the both of us a glass and beckoned us to sit down. I sat down slowly, and took a sip of the whisky. It flowed so warmly through my body attempting to thaw the frozen pieces.

Severus, however, continued to stand, downed his glass in one gulp and shouted at Dumbledore, "You swore to protect them!"

Dumbledore looked up with a composed face, "I did my best, Lily and James put their trust in the wrong person. He's the one who gave them up to Voldemort."

"What did you mean when you said he's gone?" I interjected.

Dumbledore replied hastily, "When Voldemort attempted to kill Harry, Lily threw herself in between them shielding Harry and saving his life, because of this act of love the curse rebounded and destroyed the dark lord as well. He's not gone though, not permanently anyway. He will find a way to come back. That is why the boy still needs protecting, and why I have sent him to live with his muggle relatives. He will know nothing about the world of magic until it is time for him to come to school."

I drained my own firewhisky; I wasn't sure what he was saying.

He continued, "and that is where you two come in." I looked up at him, as he turned to Severus, "I need you to continue your role as Voldemort's right hand man." Severus shot him an angry glare. " As you promised." Severus looked torn, and I was confused.

Dumbledore turned back to me. "As for you Evelia, I would like you to join Severus, as a spy for the order. Severus has been behind the enemy lines for a long while now, and he has given us wonderful inside information to help stop the Dark Lord."

I stared into Severus's eyes. How could this be true? He kept it so secret, I knew there were rumors but I never believed them.

"It is very important that you do this, it will be your way of keeping Harry safe. Harry is the only one that can defeat him, and know that he will be back."

"But I'm James's sister, Albus, they will never believe I have turned after this."

"Then you must make them believe, do what you must. I would like you and Severus to be married, that should get your foot in the door."

I turned hastily to Severus.

"Evelia Potter will be forgotten, you must do this, for Harry's and all our sakes."

I continued to stare at him in disbelief, and he just stood there staring at his feet. Then I turned to Dumbledore.

"Yes. I will," I hesitated, "Whatever it takes."

Severus gently nudged my foot jerking me back into the present.

Voldemort was speaking, "… Charity Burbage, former professor at Hogwarts School of Magic. Taught the disgraceful subject of Muggle Studies. It is her belief that muggles are not much different than us, she would have us mate with them." Lots of disgusted noises sounded around the room.

Then very quietly Charity whispered, "Severus please... help me… we're friends.

" Voldemort shot a murderous look at Severus, then, stood abruptly and raised his wand. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" I shuddered inwardly, and Severus took my hand once more.


	2. Chapter 2 - Declarations

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter plot line/characters/anything except my own characters. Story is set during the Deathly Hallows book and some of the scenes are very similar to the real book._

Chapter 2 –

I knew he did not love me, and that marrying me, playing this role, was all for Lily. He had loved her since they were kids. I loved him though, fell in love with him the first time I saw him helping with Professor Slughorn's potions class in my sixth year. I was a few years behind them all and Professor Slughorn had been grooming him to take over as the Potions master. I hoped though, in time, he would learn to love me. Over the years, however, he did not show any sign of returning my feelings and I began to give up hope. I clung to him for support, the role we played was demanding, and ate at your soul. With out him, I would have been lost and would be long dead by now.

Severus was named headmaster shortly after the ministry fell, and I was named a new professor at the school, taking over the Alchemy from a professor who had "mysteriously" disappeared. We did our best to keep up the appearance, while at the same time protecting the students from the twins, Alecto and Amycus, the ones Voldemort named as new defense against the dark arts and head of punishment for the students. It took everything I had to hold back and allow these punishments; I was after all, supposed to be on their side. During one of these "attacks" on Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom, I almost gave myself away. Severus saved us; he dragged me back to our living quarters in the castle and got me to relax. He held me tight and patiently waited as I sobbed; and kept murmuring in my ear about how it would be all right soon and why were doing this. I don't know how he did it; he played the part so well. It never seemed to affect him, the ways of the death eaters.

When all the tears were gone, he slowly began to release me; he pulled just far enough away to look into my eyes. Hesitantly, he ran his hand down my cheek and I automatically leaned into the comforting touch. Then he kissed me, very slowly as though unsure of himself. After feeling my welcomed response he deepened the kiss and trailed his fingers down my neck, across my collarbone and down my chest. He wrapped his arms around me sliding his hands down across my backside until reaching the hem of my dress. His hands were rough and warm as they slid up the backs of my thighs; then over my backside again, letting his fingers linger at the hem of my lacy panties. His hands stopped at the small of my back and I cupped his face between my palms. The kiss continued, his lips were warm and soft and sent shivers up my spine and tingling sensations deep in my belly. He released me and then turned me around slowly, he swept my hair over one shoulder and began to unzip my dress. He caressed my arms as my dress fell to the floor leaving me exposed in just my bra and panties. He kissed my neck and shoulders delicately leaving a trail of tingles in their wake. He unbuttoned and removed his robes, then turned me back to face him. I looked over his remarkable body, at the chiseled stomach and roping muscles straining underneath his skin, that the long billowing robes he wore always hid. He looked me up and down, and then pulled me back to him in a deep and desirous kiss. My body tensed upon feeling his hard member straining between the thin layers of cloth keeping our bodies apart; I had never done this before. He froze immediately and pulled back to look into my eyes.

_"What's wrong,"_ he asked apprehensively.

_"Nothing, I…" _my voice was shaky, _"...I just." _

_"You've never done this before, you're still a virgin?" _he interjected a little warily.

I dropped my head, _"Yes but…"_ the only thing I managed to say before he interrupted.

_ "We don't need to do this if you're not ready…" _

I raised my head and met a pair of very anxious eyes; _"I want to, Severus, I've been in love with you since the day we met all those years ago."_

He pulled me back to him, crushing my body against his. Desire filled me to the core, as he slid his hands back to my thighs and lifted me up wrapping my legs around his body. He carried me over to the bed and gently laid me down, easing his body over me being careful not to put any of his weight on me. We kissed some more and then he flipped us so I was on top straddling his hips. He trailed his hands down my neck and in between my breasts then around to my back, and I arched it in response. He pulled himself up into a sitting position and in one swift motion he unclasped my bra and pulled it off releasing my breasts. I reached up to cover them timidly. He reached up and tugged gently at my arms; I allowed him to pull them away. He looked at my breasts and then up to my face.

_"So beautiful,"_ he whispered, _"I've fallen in love you too."_

I looked at him in awe, _"Why haven't you ever told me?" _

He looked down_,_ _"I never thought you would feel the same. I didn't think you could ever love with me with the things I have had to do." _

_"I've done the same things, Severus, how could I hold them against you? It's not who you are, who we are... When?" _I retorted.

He lifted his face,_ "What?" _

_"When did you fall in love with me, I always thought it was Lily." _

_"I did love Lily, or I thought I did. The night they died, and you agreed to risk your life with me, this life of torture and evil, for Harry. That was when I knew it was you, and I never truly loved Lily in that way," _he seemed relieved to have finally revealed this to me,_ "and then when you said I do, and married me, I fell hard." _

I cupped his face between my hands and kissed him fiercely, desire filled my belly again and I felt him grow even harder than before against me. He reached up and grabbed my breasts kneading them softly and then slightly rougher. His mouth left mine and moved to them flicking his tongue across my nipples sending shudders through my body, I subconsciously started grinding against his member. I threw my head back in ecstasy, feeling something building in my body and I started moving harder against him.

He flipped us back over and was on top of me again, he ripped off my panties and removed his underwear as well. I gaped at his size, and then looked into his eyes, wild with desire. He lowered himself, and pulled my legs wide as he ever so slowly inserted himself into me. I gasped, and dug my nails into his back as he pushed himself in, deeper and deeper. At my response, he hesitated and started to pull out but I grabbed him and pushed him back into me. He smiled crookedly, and started moving himself in and out of me, slowly. I felt the sensation building in me again and began to moan, at this, he moved faster and harder as my body tightened around him. He reached down and began to rub me gently with his fingers as he rhythmically moved in and out of me. The sensation built higher within me until I felt like I was going to explode, and then I did. My back arched and shivers ran through me; I shuddered, as my vagina involuntarily pulsed around his hard cock sending him over the edge as well. I felt him tense and give one last deep thrust in side of me and then another warm sensation filled me and I knew he had come.

He collapsed on my top of me, still inside of me causing my body to still tremble with pleasure every time his cock pulsed. He raised himself on his arms and looked at me, wild-eyed. He kissed me gently and started to pull out while my body quaked against him. I wanted more of him, needed more of him, of us. I flipped him onto his back and straddled him. He was still hard; I very gently reached down and moved him back inside of me. He gasped at my sudden attack and placed his hands on my hips. I started to ride him slowly, and then picked up the pace as our bodies became one once again. When we had both come a second time. I collapsed on top of him and he held me tight to his chest, still inside of me. He kissed my forehead, and rolled me over. Gently he caressed me again, and left a trail of kisses down my body.

_"I'm… going… to… get… a… drink," _he whispered in between kisses,_ "don't go anywhere."_

I smiled up at him. As he left I got up and stretched, my body was sore. I went over to the mirror and looked at my reflection. My hair was mussed and wild, and my cheeks were flushed, I reached up and squeezed my bottom lip between my fingers. I was glowing.

Severus silently came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. _"I love you"_ he whispered, his breath blowing hot and warm into my ear.

_"I love you too," _I replied,_ "forever."_


	3. Chapter 3 - Transparent

Chapter 3 – Accusations

Minerva McGonagall and I had always been pretty close. I was one of her best pupils; it's hard to see the way she despises me now for this lie I live. Sometimes, when we run into eachother, on the rare occasion she's actually speaking to me, I see the questions that loom in her eyes. The ones that make me hope that she she'll forgive me of my crimes when all is said and done. The day Severus and I will finally be able to reveal the truth about who we really are, if that day ever comes.

I have to stop thinking this way, I need this hope; the hope that one day we will be free of all this and can earn forgiveness by the ones we love. I am still not sure if Harry knows I am his aunt, James's sister. He's the only one that really matters. I hope he'll be able to forgive me for what I've done, the pain I've caused him and others. For shipping him off to those nasty muggles who treated him like a slave, in an attempt to save his life; so he, in turn, can save ours.

I try to avoid Minerva most days probably due to the hate radiating off her towards me, but more so I think because I can't answer the questions. I know that she sees the truth.

_"Evelia."_ I hear quietly from behind me. I know that voice, the one I had been avoiding and did not want to hear. I shut my eyes and draw a deep breath in; exhale, and slowly turn to face her. I gaze around the room and realize we're completely alone.

_"Minerva."_ I replied curtly. A wounded look flashed across her face, and then she composed herself. I hated treating her like this, but I had to keep her at a distance, I couldn't allow her to completely know the truth.

_"I would like to have a private word with you,"_ She replied,_ "and seeing as you are free for the day, I figure now would be a good a time as any." _

With out waiting for my response she pulled her wand and muttered, _"Muffliato,'_" The spell that made anyone around the room or within ear shot unable to hear our conversation. _Damn it, _I thought to myself, here we go; I'm screwed.

_"Why?"_ she said, turning back to look at me, the pain so visual through the transparent mask she wore.

_"Why what?" _I retorted.

"_How could you do this? Follow him, after all that has happened. Evelia, this is nothing like you. You were always so admirable, and kindly. A great student, smart, and helpful to others; you loved your family so much. And now, you stand here before me. A death eater and follower of Voldemort, this isn't like you, not at all._"

Her words stung, I tried to keep my face bored as I listened to her speak. I wanted to break down and reveal to her what I was really up to, that I was still the person she thought of me, and that in the end this was all for Harry, James, Lily, and for all the good witches and wizards out there. How much it hurt for me to cast the curses against people that I didn't believe in. That dark magic I had to participate in. I hated it, all of it, and frankly I didn't want to do it anymore.

I couldn't though. I had to keep this up and be brave. I looked at her coldly and the words that came out of my mouth sounded of those that should have been escaping the lips of Bellatrix Lestrange, _"Mind your own business, hag. If you ever question me again, they will be the last words you ever speak. Here's a tip: if you were smart, you'd be on my side as well. After all, the Dark Lord will be in power before too long and I'll finally be rid of hearing about my stupid nephew, the boy who lived."_ Then I pushed past her to stalk out of the room.

As I grasped the door handle, I was interrupted by her reply, _"I know you're lying, this is not who you really are. It can't be, and one day you will confide in me what you're really up to. You really do love him."_

I turned to glare at her, giving her the best mask I could possibly put on. Something in her eyes told me she saw right through my façade.


End file.
